


Love Blossoms at Night

by MedieavalBeabe



Category: Disney Tarzan, Genderbend - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot based on this artwork: http://medieavalbeabe.deviantart.com/art/Tarzana-s-Avonds-bloeit-de-liefde-op-430174797<br/>Warning - contains sexual content!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Blossoms at Night

Tarzana watched the sun setting over the African jungle, a sight she was so used to. Soon it would be milky twilight and then the sky would be dark blue and finally deepest black with a scattering of stars and a cut of new moon. Little miracles like that still fascinated her about the world, even though the Professor had reminded her that it wasn’t magic but science that caused such phenomenons, they were undeniably fascinating. 

Beside her, Jack Porter, her recently acquired husband, lay, watching her. Whilst Tarzana found things like sunsets and sunrises and rainbows fascinating, Jack in turn found her fascinating. After all, it wasn’t every day that you met a woman who had been raised by apes and spent all her life living in the jungle, let alone found yourself falling in love with and eventually marrying one. Even now they were married, he was still finding out tiny things about her life and experiences in the jungle that he never knew before. 

Presently, unable to resist, he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. Tarzana turned to him with a smile. “May I ask you something?”

Her English was still slightly broken here and thereabouts but she was learning fast and Jack smiled back at her. “You can ask me anything, Tarzana.”

“Why is it that when we first met it wasn’t alright for me to touch you but it is now?”

Jack sat up and looked at her. “Things are different where I was raised. You see, gorillas explore new things with their hands but back in England, well, it’s just not the done thing for humans.”

“Why?”

Jack thought about it. “I’m not entirely sure. It’s just that, well, things like women and men being that familiar with each other upon first meeting are unheard of in civilised society.”

“But it’s alright now?”

“Well, yes, I mean we’re married now. We can be as familiar with each other as we like.” Jack hesitated, wondering whether to broach the subject. “We can touch...kiss...make love...”

Tarzana smiled. “I like kissing.” Then she frowned. “What’s...make love?”

“Ah, well,” Jack tried to explain, “it, um, well, did your father ever tell you about the birds and the bees?”

“What about the birds and the bees?”

“Um, well, did he ever explain how...how baby apes are born?”

“Oh! That.”

“So he did, then?”

“Yes. In fact I once saw two gorillas-”

“Alright, alright,” Jack cut across her, “so, you know how it works?”

“It looked strange.”

“Well, yes, I imagine it did, but it is rather enjoyable, I’ve heard.”

Tarzana knelt up in front of him. “How does it work?” 

“Well, um, I suppose the best way to describe it is to show you.” Jack suddenly felt nervous. They hadn’t had a wedding night as such, given that the wedding had taken place at night and they had both fallen asleep in the tree house afterwards without a second thought about what was meant to follow. Still, he thought, she was bound to become curious about such matters sooner or later and he was the one who had to take charge. 

Tarzana crept up to him and kissed him. Jack pulled her close, feeling a tingling up his body, the same fluttering through her, as their bodies pressed together, moulding into one. He stroked her bare skin and she emitted a soft sigh through kisses. “And, um,” Jack murmured, “we’re going to have to get undressed.”

By the look on Tarzana’s face, this wasn’t unappealing at all and she quickly straightened up, fiddling with the knot that held the scrap of cloth serving as the top half of her jungle bikini. Jack blinked as suddenly found himself faced with her bare breasts, as tanned as the rest of her body by the African sun. He reached up to cup them at once, feeling their swell and the smoothness of her skin. Tarzana closed her eyes with a soft moan of pleasure, feeling trembling of desire cascade through her body. Pressing her whole body against his again, she kissed him, with a deep longing. Jack felt her tugging at his shirt with a sudden impatience and he chuckled. 

“Alright, alright,” he murmured, allowing her to help him wriggle out of it. Tarzana gazed at him. 

“You’re so pale,” she murmured, before kissing every inch of his bare chest. Jack felt a small groan of longing rise in his throat as he held her, wondering whether she was acting on instinct here, or whether she knew more about making love than he had realised. 

She gave a soft gasp suddenly and drew back glancing down at their entwined legs. Glancing down, Jack realised just what she had felt. “That’s meant to happen,” he reassured her, pulling her back against him and reaching to pull the bottom of her bikini away. It was a mark of how much time she had spent in the jungle, isolated from other humans, and as scantily clad as the animals, that she didn’t blush once as she now knelt over him, tugging away his breeches and undergarments so they were both completely devoid of any clothing. To Jack’s mind, women weren’t meant to have that much hair down there, yet the way it fell, fine, in a soft v-shape that highlighted the inner curves of her thighs and the colour of her skin, it was strangely attractive. 

He moved his hand, tracing down the soft lines of her stomach until he was touching the soft swell of her secret place; and it felt warm and moist, like some plush tropical flower in the jungle, untouched by man until now. Tarzana closed her eyes again, enjoying the feel of him stroking her. She was soft as velvet, Jack thought, soft as sable, soft as all that fine material that women in London society wanted their finest garments made from. 

“Can I touch you like that?” she breathed, presently. 

Jack nodded, and then, realising she couldn’t see him, muttered “Yes.”

If she was like some exotic flower down there, then he felt like some strong tree root or plant stem, firm and smooth, also untouched by any before, and the touch of her hands sent him reeling and emitting sounds he never imagined he could ever make in all his life. 

But he was with Tarzana. They were alone. They could do this.

She would never judge him. 

“Alright,” he murmured against her lips, “now, come here...this might feel a bit strange but it shouldn’t hurt...”

She frowned and then her eyes widened as he finally slid into her and she gripped him tightly. “Jack...”

He frowned. “Is that painful?”

“No.” Her voice came out as a breathless gasp. “No.”

“Well...I suppose we should start moving now.”

“Moving?”

Jack showed her, one quick thrust, and she understood at once, revelling in the feel of it. Moving together as one, hearts pounding, fiercely locked in one another’s arms, both of them felt the sense of urgency to prove the depths of their devotion to the other, by physical movement, by the actions of physically pleasuring the other. Every muscle in their bodies sang as waves of fire ran through them with each motion. Then, with one final motion, both of them felt the rippling of the greatest wave rising through them and both let out a soft cry of desire and felt their limbs go limp. 

Tarzana collapsed on top of him, shuddering with pleasure, and Jack managed to manoeuvre his arms to cradle her close before all feeling went from them completely. 

“That...” Her voice trailed away with her breath. “That...”

“I know,” Jack murmured back, completely amazed by how wonderful it had felt. “Tarzana, I-”

He was cut off suddenly as Tope and Thema burst into the clearing. “Yo, Tarazana, do you fancy-Ho! Did not want to see that!”

Thema quickly covered her eyes with her ears and thrust her trunk in front of Tope’s as the two humans blinked at them in shock. 

“Oh, Lord!” Jack muttered.


End file.
